Non-Dispersive Infra-Red (NDIR) is a common and excellent measurement technique for detecting gases in the atmosphere. NDIR sensors utilize the principle that various gas molecules exhibit substantial absorption at specific wavelengths in the infrared radiation spectrum. The term “non-dispersive” as used herein refers to the apparatus used, typically a narrow-band optical or infrared transmission filter, instead of a dispersive element such as a prism or diffraction grating. The optical filter isolates the radiation in a particular wavelength band that coincides with a strong absorption band of a gas species for the purpose of said gas species measurement.
The present invention builds upon past inventions disclosed in related applications to further advance use of NDIR to detect molecules in a liquid medium.
This and further objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art in connection with the figures and the detailed description of the invention set forth below.